


A Long, Hard Rain

by wintermoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermoon/pseuds/wintermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bit of fluffy (and slightly smutty) fic based on the prompt</p>
<p>Kurt, Blaine, blankets, rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long, Hard Rain

“Come here!” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand – barely giving him the time to dry his hands and put the towel back on the kitchen counter – and pulled him toward the back yard of the vacation home they’d rented for a week. Kurt had known getting out of the city once in a while would be good for Blaine, but he hadn’t expected him to start bouncing around again like he did when they were younger. There he was, though, literally bouncing on the balls of his feet, holding Kurt’s hand tightly and grinning from ear to ear. “Come on, you’ll love it!”

“It’s the middle of August, in the hottest heat wave we’ve ever had in ever, and you want to go outside and bound around the back yard?” He paused because Blaine let go of his hand and suddenly ran off. Kurt waited patiently, sure this would all make sense momentarily. Sure enough, Blaine came back with a…blanket? “So it’s 108 degrees outside, and you want us to go out there _and_ cover up in a blanket?”

“Just come with me, please?” And this time, Blaine held out a hand and waited for Kurt, cocking his head to the side and smiling like he’d done so many times in the past, and Kurt could do nothing but smile and take his husband’s hand.

As soon as they got to the door, Kurt realized why Blaine was excited, and then he couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized it sooner. It was pouring buckets! The first rain in over a month, and when the door was opened Kurt could almost hear the earth sighing in relief as the heavy fat drops fell. He stepped outside with Blaine, taking in a deep breath as they stood on the small covered patio behind the house. He glanced around a little as he pulled on his short-sleeved shirt that was already sticking to him from the heat. The atmosphere was actually beginning to get steamy as the heavy rain began to combat the extreme heat, and it made Kurt feel a little like he was in a sauna.

He took note that the thick treeline surrounded most of the small yard, and that Blaine’s clothes were looking a little… stuck to his firm shoulder muscles… the way the damp pale blue t-shirt clung to him, the way it felt to run a hand across that shoulder, over the curve of it, and down the chest, the way Blaine’s nipples seemed to perk up at the dampness or the touch or the heat or whatever… Kurt swallowed thickly and came to a decision. He pulled the white polo shirt over his head and watched the appreciative look appear on Blaine’s face. With a grin, Blaine spread out the blanket and pulled off his t-shirt.

“Remember on our honeymoon when we made love on the lanai?” Blaine moved to hold him, running one hand up and down Kurt’s arm as the other wrapped snuggly around his waist. He kissed Kurt’s cheek, jaw, earlobe, neck. “Remember how nice it felt to listen to the ocean and feel the wind on our skin?” Kurt nodded and couldn’t help but laugh a little because it had been so very long since they’d done anything like this, and it just felt so damned freeing!

“I kinda miss Hawaii.” Kurt said has he held Blaine closer listening to him hum in agreement.

They held one another close, firmly, but reverently, and kissed lazily as the storm shifted and thunder rumbled quietly in the distance. Kurt held Blaine closer, moving from his mouth to re-map the neck and torso he loved so well. There was a slight spray of water from the rain hitting the patio railing and bouncing back, and it was almost chilling, despite the heat still lingering in the air. Blaine groaned at Kurt’s actions, but shivered slightly from the cool spray hitting him. It was even more arousing – the way those tiny little cooled droplets hit his arms, his side, his sensitive chest. “Kuuuurt”

“Yes?” Kurt kept moving his mouth from one spot to another, licking, nipping, sucking, kissing, loving every bit of it just like he had since their first time; more, actually, because he knew now – he knew exactly what Blaine wanted and needed, exactly how to make him feel amazing, and exactly how completely in love they were. Oh sure, they’d been in love that first time, too, but it seemed so simple and innocent in retrospect. Kurt was just now starting to feel like he had an idea what “the long haul” really meant about relationships, and nothing could make him happier.

“Fuck me, Kurt.”

Except that. But he wanted to take their time. It was a vacation, after all.

“Soon,” Kurt said. Before Blaine could ask questions, Kurt stepped off the patio, out from under the small roof, and fully into the rain. He threw his head back, eyes closed, and just let the rain hit him, soaking him quickly as he took in a few deep breaths.

Blaine followed with a smile as he shook his head. Kurt never ceased to surprise and amaze him, and he still had to stop sometimes and convince himself this was really real. Their lives together had started out like a teen romantic comedy, and just kept getting better as time went by. Wrapping his arms around his husband again, they stared at each other in the pouring rain, goofy smiles on their faces. The first kiss was gentle, just enjoying each other in the rain, but they soon heated up again, getting hungrier for each other as the rain pelted them and they could hear the far off thunder. After a few minutes, Blaine grabbed Kurt on both sides of his head and pulled back, looking completely wrecked as he moaned “please, Kurt” and all Kurt could do was nod.

They made it back to the covered patio, shedding the rest of their clothes as they went, and stretched out on the blanket. Kurt wasn’t sure where Blaine had been carrying the small bottle of lube, but he was grateful for it when it was pressed into his hand. He gazed at Blaine, smiling to himself at how happy they were together, not to mention how incredibly hot his husband was, and somehow became even hotter with the first silver hairs showing at his temples now. They were long past the awkward stage, so they just kept touching and kissing each other through the necessary preparation and positioning, and soon Kurt was sitting up with Blaine straddling his lap, riding him as they clutched each other close.

The rain came down harder, so loud they had trouble hearing each other’s moans and gasps, but it somehow allowed them to lose themselves even more. Blaine threw his head back and nearly screamed when Kurt’s hips thrust just right. Kurt bit down on Blaine’s shoulder and growled in his ear when the tension changed because Blaine moved the angle of his legs. They thrust and grunted and moaned together, sometimes closing their eyes and getting caught up in the sensations, other times slowing down to gaze at each other with deep-seated affection. The wind shifted, blowing the rain toward them and they both gasped at the unexpected raise in their sensitivity. Nails scraped down Kurt’s back; strong hands gripped Blaine’s ass, holding him open just a little bit more and helping with the rise and fall; a couple strong gusts of wind blew enough rain through the small open patio that they were soaked all over again.

Blaine pushed Kurt to lay down, then shifted his hips forward slightly before leaning backwards over Kurt’s thighs. Kurt felt the change in position tighten Blaine’s grip on him and he groaned deep in his throat. He knew this position was good for Blaine, too, so he just held Blaine’s hands and braced his feet to keep thrusting. Blaine looked at him again as their tempo increased. “Love you… ahhhh… so so much.”

Kurt tried to smile, tried to reply, but Blaine chose that moment to come, and to squeeze Kurt to the point he couldn’t think anymore. He thrust up harder, grasping Blaine’s hips to pull him down tighter, trying to get closer and deeper until finally he cried out and shook through his release.

Blaine eased off and lay down next to Kurt as they both tried to catch their breath. The cool mist was still hitting their heated skin, and Blaine smiled into Kurt’s neck and hummed a contented nonsense sound.

Kurt turned to kiss him on the forehead, letting his lips just rest there for a moment as he murmured against the sweat and curls, “I love you. I so completely love you.”

When the rain eased up and they finally decided to go in, Kurt gathered their clothes while Blaine picked up the blanket, squeezing out the edges that got rained on the most. He let himself get distracted when Kurt bent over to pick up the last of the clothes. “I do so enjoy looking at your ass.”

“That explains why you’ve stuck with me for 20 years now.”

“Oh, that’s not the only reason,” Blaine smiled. “Maybe in the shower I can show you another reason I stick around?”


End file.
